


Random Sam and Sherry fic

by SherryRoth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryRoth/pseuds/SherryRoth
Summary: Sherry is my OC and she’s in love with Sam Winchester, and they are on a road trip together in New York. Sherry is Cas’ sister, and she’s six millennia older than him. She has wavy black hair and green eyes.





	Random Sam and Sherry fic

Sherry kissed Sam, her fingers going through his hair, twisting his hair with the kiss. Sam put his hand on the small of her back, pushing up her shirt and putting his fingertips under the waistband of her jeans.  
Sherry untangles one of her hands from Sam’s hair and puts it on his neck. Sam and Sherry sink into the bed, and Sherry takes her hand off Sam’s neck and fumbles with the buttons of his shirt. Sherry finally works apart all the buttons and slips the sleeves down his arms. Sam works his hand further up Sherry’s back until her shirt is bunched up on his arm.  
Sherry pulls out of the kiss. “Sammy. I’m sorry. I don’t think- I’m sorry” Sam nods, “okay” he takes his arm down and puts his hand back on the small of her back and silently asks if he can kiss her again, she gives him a small nod and Sam kisses her again, softly at first, and then firmer, more loving almost. “Sammy?” He looks at her, “Yeah?” Sherry kisses him, “I love you.” Sam smiles, “I love you too” Sherry blushes and looks away.  
Sam doesn’t realize it but at some point they both fell asleep, and he woke up with Sherry curled next to him, asleep, with the ghost trails of tears down her cheeks. She was asleep, and her small body was curled into Sam’s side. He watched her for a little longer, and saw that although she was asleep, tears were still running down her face. She twisted uncomfortably for a second and mumbled something under her breath.  
Sam wrapped his arm around Sherry’s small body and kissed her neck and under her ear. She turned around and buried her head in Sam’s chest. He wrapped both arms around her and sang softly in her ear. She relaxed in his arms and he fell asleep like that. His head in the space in between her neck and her neck, his fingertips in the waistband of her jeans, her hand right under the neckline of his t-shirt.  
He woke her up a few hours later, and she turned bright red. “Sammy? What? I- Sammy?” He kissed the tip of her nose, “nothing happened. I promise.” She relaxed and kissed Sam, deeply, and after a few minutes she pulled away “Hi.” Sam smiles, “Hi.” Sherry got up and grabbed a t-shirt and went to the restroom to put it on. Afterwards she went back to where Sam was and grabbed the shirt she had been wearing the previous night from under the covers. When she came back to give Sam a quick kiss goodbye, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him. “Sammy, as much as I’d love to, I can’t. I’ve got some stuff I need to do.” He pretended to frown.  
“But Sherry.” He was giving her the patented Sammy puppy eyes, the only puppy eyes in the world that work on everyone. “Aw Sammy don’t look at me like that. I can never say no to you when you look at me like that.” He smiled, “Then don’t.” Sherry held back a laugh. “Sammy, I love you, and we’re engaged, and as much as I’d love to stay, I can’t. I’ll be back later, and you can have my undivided attention. Okay?” Sam smiled sadly, “Okay.” Sherry leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, “See you later Sammy.” “Promise?” Sherry kisses him again, “I promise.” Sam sighs, “Fiiiiiine. “ Sherry smiles. “I love you Sammy”  
Sam grins, “I know you do.” Sherry rolls her eyes at his joke. “You’re so funny.” She says


End file.
